WEDDING DRESS
by sei heichou
Summary: "Kau kira aku juga akan mengajakmu ke altar dan memintamu menikah denganku, Akashi?" / AoAka / AkaKuro / NashKuro / Akashi Seijuurou / Aomine Daiki / Kuroko Tetsuya / Nash Gold Jr. / Sequel of Invitee-Guest


Daiki bukanlah orang yang panik saat akan menghadiri pesta. Ia juga bukan pemuda yang suka memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting bagi dirinya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Daiki bahkan gelisah. Esok hari, ia hanya akan menghadiri acara pernikahan sahabatnya. Dan yang membuatnya gusar adalah—akan ada Seijuurou yang datang bersamanya.

* * *

 ** _WEDDING DRESS_**

 ** _Cast_** **:**

 ** _Seijuurou Akashi_**

 ** _Daiki Aomine_**

 ** _Tetsuya Kuroko_**

 ** _Nash Gold Jr._**

 ** _Warning_** **[!]:** ** _OOC,_** ** _typo_** **[s],** ** _ambiguous_**

 ** _I don't own the casts and KnB._**

* * *

 ** _"Bukan. Daiki tidak akan cemburu—tidak lagi. Matanya dengan segera beralih fokus pada pemuda yang ada di dalam dekapannya."_**

* * *

.

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu menjemputku."

Daiki menautkan kancing kemeja hitam yang dipakainya. Dasinya masih belum membentuk simpul dengan benar, dan jas senada dengan kemejanya masih tersampir dipunggung sofa. Ia berbolak-balik kesana-kemari untuk mengambil beberapa benda yang akan melengkapi penampilannya.

"Siapa yang kemarin memintaku datang ke pesta Tetsuya bersamanya, hm?"

Seijuurou menyilangkan dada sambil bersandar di pintu rumah Daiki. Tuan rumah hanya meliriknya sekilas sambil membenarkan dasi hitam yang sudah hampir sempurna terselip di kerah kemejanya. Seijuurou memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menjemputku. Hei—mengapa harus memakai warna hitam juga, Akashi?"

Seijuurou melangkah masuk sambil mendesah pelan. Ia mengambil undangan dari saku jasnya dan menempelkannya tepat di dahi sempit milik Daiki.

"Kau lupa itu _dresscode_ wajib untuk pesta pernikahannya?"

Daiki mendorong kertas berukuran kartu pos itu kembali hingga menempel dada Seijuurou.

"Terserah apa katamu. Dan—ah, mana arlojiku? Sial."

Daiki lagi-lagi berjalan dengan tergesa memasuki kamarnya. Seijuurou mendengar sedikit suara berisik dari sana sambil bergumam pelan.

"Dasar ceroboh. Seharusnya Daiki yang menikah terlebih dahulu."

Seijuurou berbalik sambil tertawa pelan. Ia melihat jas Daiki yang masih tergeletak di sofa yang berada di depannya. Ia mengambil jas tersebut lalu menyampirkannya di lengan. Seijuurou melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sebentar lagi mereka harus segera berangkat.

"Aku jamin Tetsuya akan mengomel banyak sekali hari ini."

Saat mata Seijuurou mendapati Daiki keluar dari kamar sambil membenarkan arlojinya, dengan segera ia menarik lengan pemuda gelap itu dan membawanya keluar dari rumah. Daiki sempat memberontak, tapi akhirnya menurut saja.

"Kau ini buru-buru sekali, Akashi."

"Aku tidak ingin terlambat, Daiki. Tetsuya pasti akan marah. Dan kau yang menyetir."

Seijuurou melempar kunci mobilnya dan ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Daiki.

"Oi, Akashi! Jasku?"

"Pakai saja di sana. Cepatlah."

Dan sebelum memasuki mobil, pandangan mata Daiki meredup saat tatapannya tertuju pada punggung Seijuurou yang hendak membuka pintu kendaraan berwarna _scarlet_ itu. Sebelum Seijuurou sadar ia tengah diperhatikan, Daiki memilih mengalihkan pandangannya.

* * *

.

"Berikan jas itu padaku, Akashi!"

Daiki menerima jasnya dari tangan Seijuurou setelah keduanya sampai di sebuah gereja dimana Tetsuya akan melangsungkan pernikahannya. Sebelum masuk, Daiki merapikan penampilannya. Ia sempat mengelus pelan pucuk kepalanya, memastikan tatanan rambutnya tetap ada pada tempatnya dan mengancingkan jasnya.

"Aku rasa, kau harus sering mendatangi acara pernikahan."

"Ha?"

"Akan sangat jarang melihat seorang Aomine Daiki berpenampilan seperti ini. Kurasa kau lebih cocok menjadi model pakaian formal pria daripada polisi.."

Daiki mengusap wajahnya kasar. Baginya, Seijuurou benar-benar sedang tidak sehat hari ini. Apakah datang ke pernikahan Tetsuya membuat Seijuurou sedikit depresi sampai-sampai pemuda sadis ini bisa memuji penampilannya?

"Ayo masuk saja, Akashi. Jangan banyak bicara hal yang tidak penting. Kau bilang kita tidak boleh terlambat."

Daiki spontan mengulurkan tangan, hendak menggandeng Seijuurou sebelum ia menariknya kembali dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Seijuurou mengekor dari belakang. Beberapa anak tangga lagi dan mereka akan sampai di pintu gereja. Ada berbagai hiasan bunga disana. Semua diseragamkan dengan warna yang sama, putih gading.

Akashi memejamkan mata sambil menghela satu nafas panjang sebelum satu langkahnya benar-benar menapak lantai bagian dalam gereja, ruang utama dimana ia akan melihat Tetsuya menikah.

"Seijuurou-kun."

Suara halus itu menyapa telinga dan membuat Seijuurou membuka kelopak matanya. Bibirnya melengkung menampakkan senyum. Dari iris rubinya, ia mampu melihat betapa cerianya Tetsuya yang tengah berjalan—dengan sedikit berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau terlambat, Seijuurou-kun."

Tetsuya memegang kerah jas milik Seijuurou dan bergelayut manja hingga tangannya merengkuh punggung sang pemuda bersurai merah lalu memeluknya. Seijuurou membalasnya. Satu tangan melingkar dipinggang Tetsuya, yang lain mengelus pucuk kepala sang calon mempelai.

"Statusmu masih belum berubah Tetsuya, bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku terlambat?"

Kepala bersurai biru mendongak dan menatap Seijuurou sembari mengumbar senyum. Kemudian, pelukan keduanya terlepas saat Tetsuya terlihat mencari-cari seseorang.

"Mencari siapa, Tetsuya?"

"Kau—datang sendiri, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Bersamaku, Tetsu."

Suara Daiki membuat Tetsuya menoleh. Pemuda yang juga mantan kekasih Tetsuya itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberi tanda bahwa ia ada di sana. Daiki menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Seijuurou lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pundak sang Akashi muda.

"Tanganmu, Daiki."

Seijuurou berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Daiki dari pundaknya. Tapi sayang, usahanya sia-sia. Kali ini tenaganya tidak cukup untuk sekedar menggeser telapak tangan Daiki meskipun hanya satu inci. Tetsuya yang melihatnya dibuat heran, tapi sebentar kemudian bibirnya kembali melempar senyum.

"Jadi Aomine-kun datang bersama Seijuurou-kun?"

"Pemuda sok kuat di sampingku ini sepertinya cukup kesepian saat mengantarkan undangan pernikahanmu ke rumahku dan yah—aku cukup baik bukan karena mau menemaninya?"

Daiki menarik tubuh Seijuurou semakin merapat padanya. Dan kepingan rubi di mata Seijuurou hanya berputar bosan menanggapinya. Sedangkan Tetsuya yang melihatnya mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Tak disangka kedua pemuda yang dekat dengannya itu bisa terlihat seakrab ini.

"Ah Tetsu, di mana—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mata Daiki dibuat membulat ketika seseorang tiba-tiba datang lalu dengan sigap memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang.

Bukan. Daiki tidak akan cemburu—tidak lagi. Matanya dengan segera beralih fokus pada pemuda yang ada di dalam dekapannya. Daiki terlalu tinggi untuk bisa melihat ekspresi Seijuurou, dan ia tidak mungkin menunduk begitu saja untuk memastikannya.

"Oh—Akashi dan Aomine. Terima kasih kalian sudah datang."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengancamku saat di restoran seminggu yang lalu, Nash?"

Lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan tato yang terlihat di bagian leher sebelah kanan itu melepas dekapannya di tubuh mungil Tetsuya lalu sejenak berkacak pinggang dan menepuk dahinya sambil tertawa cukup keras.

"Ah ya, benar. Dan, kau Aomine, seingatku, kau tak pernah terlihat seakrab ini dengan Akashi."

Dan saat itu juga Daiki menarik tangannya, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Bagaimanapun juga kami pernah berada dalam satu tim. Benarkan, Akashi?"

Ada jeda beberapa saat. Seijuurou tidak langsung menjawabnya.

"Oi, Akashi."

Mata Seijuurou berkedip pelan. Ia sadar, Daiki sedang meminta dukungannya atas pernyataan Nash.

"Aku dan Daiki bersahabat, Nash. Kami memiliki satu pengalaman yang serupa. Kau bisa memastikannya dengan bertanya pada Tetsuya."

Tetsuya terkekeh ringan. Sebelum ia sempat menjawab, tangannya ditarik oleh Nash.

"Kuroko, sudah hampir waktunya. Ayo bersiap."

"Ah, baiklah. Aomine-kun, Seijuurou-kun, kami harus segera ke pergi."

Keduanya—Daiki dan Seijuurou mengangguk hampir bersamaan. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu hanya memandangi punggung Nash dan Tetsuya yang tengah bergandengan tangan menuju altar. Daiki menghela nafas pendek.

"Baiklah, ayo kita juga ke depan, Akashi."

"Apa?"

Daiki mendapati wajah Seijuurou sedikit terkejut mendengar ajakan Daiki. Melihatnya, Daiki mengerutkan dahi, sampai akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau kira aku juga akan mengajakmu ke altar dan memintamu menikah denganku, Akashi?"

Seijuurou masih belum memahami.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. yang kumaksud adalah kita ikut ke depan agar bisa lebih dekat dengan altar. Setidaknya aku ingin melihat wajah Tetsu dan Nash yang berbahagia setelah berikrar setia."

"Oh."

"Jangan menanggapi dengan 'oh' saja. Ayo cepat!"

Dan saat itu juga Seijuurou merasa pergelangan tangannya digenggam pelan lalu ditarik hingga langkahnya mengikuti Daiki. Baiklah, Seijuurou rasa, sudah waktunya ia merelakan Tetsuya. Wajah Seijuurou menyiratkan sebuah senyuman. Entah apa artinya.

Ada sebuah lonceng berdentang. Tanda upacara pernikahan akan dimulai. Seijuurou berada di samping Daiki, berada di baris paling depan para tamu undangan yang hadir. Di depan sana, ia bisa melihat Nash dan Tetsuya tengah berdiri saling berhadapan. Tangan mereka saling bertaut. Bibir keduanya menyunggingkan senyum, terlihat tegang namun juga sangat bahagia

"Akhirnya dia menikah lebih dulu."

Seijuurou mendongak, berusaha menatap wajah Daiki yang baru saja bergumam pelan. Daiki lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan kali ini dibarengi dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Akashi. Aku jadi terlihat seperti seorang pemuda yang sulit mendapat pasangan."

"Memang begitu."

Keduanya kembali memusatkan perhatian pada kedua raja sehari yang tengah mengucap janji di depan sana. Satu mengucap sumpah setia, yang satu lagi tersenyum. Satu membalas janji, yang lain terlihat tersipu. Begitulah kelihatannya.

"Kau bahagia?"

Seijuurou kembali mengangkat kepala.

"Tanyakan pada Tetsuya, Daiki. Jangan padaku."

"Berarti kau tidak bahagia."

"Bukan aku yang menikah, Daiki. Mengapa aku harus bahagia?"

Seijuurou sedikit bingung dengan sikap Daiki hari ini. Ada beberapa pertanyaan dan pernyataan dari Daiki yang membuatnya tidak mengerti. Seijuurou menundukkan kepala sembari berpikir.

"Jangan angkat kepalamu, Akashi."

"Ada apa—"

Seijuurou hampir saja memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, ke arah Nash dan Tetsuya sebelum salah satu tangan Daiki menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Gelap, ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi karena telapak tangan Daiki berada di depan matanya. Seijuurou hanya bisa mendengar teriakan girang para tamu dan tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan angkat kepalamu. Dasar merepotkan."

"Lepaskan tanganmu Daiki. Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Seijuurou meraih tangan Daiki dan mencoba menyingkirkan dari wajahnya. Tapi, Aomine bergeming.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Akashi. Setidaknya sampai mereka selesai."

"Berciuman?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Daiki membuat Seijuurou tahu. Ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Daiki."

"Bohong."

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tahu segalanya."

"Aku tahu, Akashi. Rasanya orang yang kau suka berciuman dengan orang lain. Setidaknya itu yang kualami dulu, ketika Tetsu memilihmu."

Seijuurou diam.

Benar. Dulu, ia pernah menyukai Tetsuya dan merebutnya dari Daiki. Dan sekarang, ia mendapat balasan yang sama. Setidaknya, Seijuurou bernasib lebih baik, Tetsuya dan dirinya sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka sejak lama. Jauh sebelum Tetsuya mengenal Nash dan memutuskan menikah dengan pemuda Amerika itu. Meskipun sampai sekarang Seijuurou masih memiliki perasaan, itu tidak masuk hitungan. Lagipula Tetsuya sudah bukan miliknya.

Daiki menarik tangannya dari wajah Seijuurou. Mata Seijuurou yang baru saja kembali menerima cahaya mengerjap beberapa kali. Nash dan Tetsuya sedang berbicara di depan sana. Entahlah, mungkin kalimat-kalimat terima kasih dan ungkapan bahagia atau semacamnya. Seijuurou tidak mau mendengarnya. Ia lebih memilih melangkah pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hei, Akashi."

Panggilan Daiki tak digubrisnya. Seijuurou tetap berjalan menuju pintu gereja, hendak keluar dari tempat itu. Ia bisa mendengar derap kaki dari belakang tengah mendekat ke arahnya. Belum sampai pintu, lengannya ditarik hingga badannya berbalik dan menghadap Daiki yang ada kini sudah ada di depannya.

"Apalagi, Daiki? Kekhawatiranmu tidak terjadi, bukan? Aku tidak mnehancurkan pesta mereka."

"Memang benar."

"Lalu?"

"Kau yang kelihatan hancur, Akashi."

Bola mata Seijuurou membulat. Tapi, sesaat setelahnya kembali menyipit karena ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang sedikit mirip dengan seringaian.

"Kau salah, Daiki."

"Ha?"

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin pulang. Kau mau ikut atau kutinggal di sini saja?"

"Tidak ingin pamit dulu pada Tetsu?

"Tidak perlu."

Daiki mengernyitkan dahi. Seijuurou dengan cepat menarik lengannya dan berjalan pergi. Daiki menggelengkan beberapa kali sebelum berlari menyusul Seijuurou. Sampai di dekat mobil mereka, Seijuurou berhenti sejenak lalu mendekati Daiki.

"Kunci mobilku?"

"Tidak, Akashi. Aku yang menyetir. Aku tidak mau membahayakan nyawaku sendiri dengan berada satu mobil bersamamu yang sedang patah hati."

Seijuurou menggeleng beberapa kali sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal. Aku tidak sedang patah hati, Daiki. Setidaknya tidak saat ini."

"Ya Tuhan. Kau tahu, Akashi? Orang yang sedang patah hati tidak akan pernah mengaku. Percayalah padaku."

Tawa Seijuurou semakin terdengar mengeras. Ia berbalik dan menuju sisi lain mobil. Saat membuka pintu, Seijuurou berhenti sebentar.

"Hei, Daiki."

"Apa?"

"Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin pesta pernikahan yang besar dan megah, lebih dari ini. Persiapkanlah dengan baik."

Dan Daiki hanya mengerutkan dahi dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Baiklah, Daiki mendapat pelajaran lagi hari ini.

Orang yang sedang patah hati sulit berpikir dengan baik.

Dan jangan pernah percaya apapun yang dikatakan orang saat sedang mengalami patah hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **A/N: Saya hanya mendengarkan lagu** ** _Wedding Dress_** **punya Taeyang, dan jadinya malah begini. Eh, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf sama Natha (kau harus tau kenapa aku minta maaf—hahaha simpulkan sendiri).**

 **Oh ya, ini sekuel ff** ** _Invitee_** **sama** ** _Guest_** **. Jadi daripada bikin** ** _multichapter_** **dan sulit berlanjut (seperti ff** ** _chaptered_** **saya yang lain) saya pilih membuatnya dengan julukan 'sekuel'.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **Saya cinta AoAka—muah.**


End file.
